


Noted

by NightDivinerInTheShoppe



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDivinerInTheShoppe/pseuds/NightDivinerInTheShoppe
Summary: It's a normal day at the store, but Kuro finds that Mahiru added something extra to the list.





	Noted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for day 3 of Kuromahi Week, answering the "Gratitude" prompt. I feel as though this is generic and poorly written, but I just had to get something up! XD I hope you can enjoy this, for what it's worth :)

Kuro couldn't explain why, but somehow his eve always managed to talk him into routine trips to the store. Of course, it took a while for them to get to that point. During their first few months as servamp and eve, Mahiru was always dragging Kuro there, which resulted in a plethora of complaints from both sides. Eventually, Mahiru would send Kuro shopping while he took care of chores around the house, which required lots of pushing and shoving out the door. Nowadays, all Mahiru had to do was hand Kuro a list, and with a helpless sigh, the servamp would do his bidding.  
  
And so there he was, passing through the sliding automatic doors with his hands tucked casually in his pockets. It was a lot quieter that day than usual, a realization Kuro took with relief. Less people meant it would take less time. At least this wouldn't be /too/ painful.  
  
The servamp slid Mahiru's shopping list out of his pocket and began unfolding it. He pretty much knew everything they needed already. After all, he LIVED with Mahiru. Still, the eve always insisted that he check the list, especially since Kuro had forgotten items in the past and replaced them with junk food.  
  
Upon unfolding, Kuro found that there was something peculiar about this list. At the top of the page were all the items they needed, like eggs, dish soap, paper towels, etc, but below it was a huge block of more writing. _Oh no. Is he ranting at me through the paper? Can't I get any peace?_ However, Kuro decided to read what Mahiru had to say anyway.  
  
[Dear Kuro,]  
  
Already, the opening was a little odd. If Mahiru had something to say, why would he talk as if this was a formal letter. It didn't seem like his "simple" style.  
  
[I know you're confused and only want to be at the store as long as you have to, so I'll try to keep this brief.]  
  
Kuro felt himself smirk humorously. _As if. You wrote an essay._ It suddenly occurred to him though...what if Mahiru had something serious to say? What if he was in danger? Kuro hastily continued reading, heading for some place to sit down if he needed it. Or did he need to be home right now??  
  
[It's been a full year since we met and became partners!]  
  
_Has it?_ Relief shot through him as he pressed on. There was no threat after all.  
  
[Well okay, I'm not really sure about the date, but I remember it wasn't too long before my birthday. Either way, we've made a lot of memories together, and gotten through some rough scrapes together. I'm nostalgic. We may disagree about a lot but honestly, I'm thankful for the time we've shared.]  
  
Distracted, Kuro nearly stumbled over a yellow "wet floor" warning marker.  
  
[I've learned so much from you, to be honest. You've shown me that there's more than one way to help someone, because we aren't all the same, and we all struggle differently.]  
  
Kuro stopped in his tracks, paper gripped tightly in his hands. _What are you saying? I didn't actually teach you that, you learned it on your own._  For some reason, he felt a little enraged. It was as if Mahiru was taking the blame for why Kuro had felt so hopeless and regretful. _You hate seeing others die, you want to vanquish those who bring death. Don't act like it was easy on you to watch me kill someone. Don't you feel conflicted?_ This thought process was eerily familiar to Kuro. Why did he have to feel so dark right here? He did his best to shove his inner self aside and focus on his reading.  
  
[But you also taught me that I was neglecting my own struggles. I was so focused on doing everything for everyone, that I didn't realize how miserable I was -]  
  
_By being with me?_  
  
[- until I met you. I didn't realize how quiet the house was without anyone there. I'd push away my bitterness that my uncle was always at work. I would struggle to tell my friends about my every day problems.]  
  
  
Bitterness. Struggle. Problems. Kuro stopped in his tracks, reflecting on those words. It was hard for him to associate these words with his eve. Ever since they'd met, Mahiru had been the picture of determination and positivity. He was always grinning big and bright, but...did that sunny smile conceal darkness?  
  
[ I used to do things for others so that I could focus on others rather than myself. It was too complex for me to deal with my negative emotions. I thought that if I made others happy, I could be happy. It made sense and it worked but...you were the one who gave me a real purpose, a goal in life. I want to keep learning about you and the other servamps and about how to make a difference in the world, even if it goes unnoticed. Our wild adventures have taught me that there's more I can do than I thought possible, and if I'd never met you, if you weren't fighting by my side, I wouldn't be feeling this complete. Finally, I have someone to laugh and gripe at! I'm kidding.   
  
But, seriously, Kuro let's make more memories together, no matter what challenges we face! Let's continue to grow together.]  
  
Kuro let the paper drop to his side. He turned to a rack of paper towels and rested his forehead against the base of a shelf. Did Mahiru mean every word he said? If that was the case...if that was the case...  
  
A few tears dripped onto one of the lower shelves, but Kuro's heart was overflowing with appreciation for the memories the past year had brought him. All the playful arguments, the meaningful things Mahiru said, the down time and the times when everything was put on the line...  
  
_Yes. Let's continue._  
  
Kuro knew what he needed to do now.


End file.
